


With the Gracious Consent of the Audience

by kurage



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Multi, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage/pseuds/kurage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mugen, Jin, and Fuu visit a bathhouse. Things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Gracious Consent of the Audience

When Fuu gets back from the bath, he's balls-deep in Jin and trying for more. He forces his attention away from Jin's face – mouth open, glasses askew – to watch her plop herself down on the floor and pout. "You couldn't have _waited_?"

Mugen discovers that it's difficult to shrug effectively mid-fuck. "I was horny five minutes ago," he says.

"You're a jerk," Fuu informs him.

Jin turns his head to look at her; his eyes are going focused again, and that's not supposed to happen. "Wait – we could –" He actually tries to pull away, a move that Mugen forestalls by tugging Jin's legs higher over his shoulders.

"Don't even _think_ about it," he warns, and breaks his tempo with an especially emphatic thrust, just to startle that long-suffering look off of Jin's face. "I'm not done with you."

Fuu snorts. It is a profoundly unladylike sound. "Yeah, whatever. I'll just dry my hair or something while you two get spunk all over the blankets."

And Jin, frigid chivalrous asshole that he is, seems to have decided that he'd rather chat with Fuu than get himself laid. "Don't worry," he tells her, the sharp lines of his profile all pointing in her direction. "He'll be done in a minute anyway."

 _Fuck_ , what a total bastard – but one good hard squeeze to the ballsack, and that deadpan attitude is _gone_ , shattered, he's arching and squirming and biting his lip.

"You motherfucking _wish_ ," he says directly into Jin's ear, though he nearly has to fold the man in half to do it. "I'm going to fuck you _raw_ – I'm going to make you come so hard that you _pass out_ –"

"First time for everything," Jin manages, and really, Mugen would be pissed, except he's probably just saying that so he can get his balls squeezed again. Mugen's happy to oblige.

"– and then I'm going to roll you over, and keep right on fucking you – maybe wake you up to make you lick your come off my fingers –" He's running out of things to say, which is a shame, because Fuu's not even _pretending_ to dry her hair anymore. Jin's not exactly keeping up his end of the conversation, either – but there, a precise nip on the meaty part of the earlobe and he's got _plenty_ to say, even if none of it makes much sense.

He quiets down quick, though, and a second bite doesn't get nearly as nice a reaction, just a sort of muffled grunt. That's the thing about Jin: you can never use the same trick on him twice. He's started some rhythmic breathing Zen shit, narrow muscly chest going up-down-up, slow and steady like he's decided that Mugen's the only one who's actually having sex here, and he just sort of happens to be lying in the same bed.

Fuu, on the other hand – she's half the room away, and Mugen can still hear her breathing, ragged and heavy. When he raises his head, he can see that her cheeks have lost none of their post-bath pink. Her yukata's slipped open, and she's making an unconvincing attempt to hold it shut, with a soft little hand cupped around a soft little breast. He fixes her with a hard stare, makes good and sure he has her attention.

"Too bad you can't do this to him, Fuu. Because he's so damn tight – like a _fist_ – got no idea how he stays so tight, when he's such a slut for it – for getting _fucked_ up the _ass_ –"

She rolls her eyes at him, or tries to; mostly, her eyelashes just sort of flutter. Mugen keeps right on going. "He's hot, too. Like, _fever_ hot. Like you could boil water in his pretty little asshole. And once you get something slippery in him, he's as good as any cunt – _better_ –"

And what with talking and fucking and watching the way Fuu's nipples are nearly poking holes in her yukata, Mugen doesn't register the flex of muscle and the shift of weight until he's already being flipped. His back slams against the floorboards, hard. He tries to readjust, to find some position where he doesn't feel like his shoulder-blades are scraping twin grooves in the wood, but it's difficult with Jin straddling him and pressing one big hand over his mouth.

"You," Jin tells him, "are a filthy barbarian." He angles his hips back a little further and doesn't quite smile. "Worse yet, you're a _noisy_ barbarian."

Whatever scathing retort he might come up with – _sure, but what does that make_ you, _sitting on my filthy barbarian cock and loving every second of it_ – would be lost against Jin's palm. Mugen settles for bracing his heels against the floor and snapping his hips up hard, and really, that says about the same thing anyway.

He has to crane his neck to get a good look at Fuu, now, and when he does he's not surprised to see that her legs seem to have drifted apart and her hand is down between them. And _damn_ is it a pretty picture, even from this awkward upside-down angle, even with the folds of her yukata getting in the way. Pretty enough that he can feel his cock twitch in Jin, and then her fingers start to _move_ –

Jin's sudden iron grip on his hair yanks his head around. _Hell yeah._ He can feel himself grinning, because this is just as good as watching Fuu get herself off – his scalp stinging and Jin looking icily down at him while moisture beads in the slit of his cock.

Mugen reaches up to run his nails down Jin's pale cheek. Fuck, his fingers are darker than the man's _lips_ – you'd think he never went out in the sun. A nudge against those lips meets with the sharp click of teeth. Mugen scoffs. " _Spit_ , you idiot." And Jin does, with a little too much enthusiasm.

Feeling Jin's ass clench around him when he starts to jerk him off – it's not as good as trying to kill the man, but yeah, fuck, he still needs to beat the orgasm back. He sets a loose, leisurely pace with his spit-slick hand; Jin grabs his wrist and squeezes until it hurts. And sure those are his bones grinding together, but that's not good enough – he's going to make the bastard _say it_ –

"Harder," Jin says. From behind him, Fuu adds something incoherent that sounds very much like agreement.

So, the votes are all in, but Mugen keeps himself perfectly motionless for a moment, until he can hear a wet slurpish rhythm that he knows is fingers in pussy. And then there's only the sound of him jerking Jin harder – doing everything to Jin harder – as Jin does it harder right back, grinding down on Mugen and groaning low in his throat.

The warm drizzle under his thumb warns him, and he manages to aim Jin's cock away from himself before he really starts to spurt. Let the man come all over his own damn chest. Jin is slumped and trembling, streaked with his own semen from nipple to navel – and hey, what do you know, there is something out there whiter than Jin's skin.

A quick heave, and they're back the way they started, only a little messier. Mugen braces himself and gets down to business. Underneath him, Jin's stomach glistens. "Maybe-" he says as it occurs to him "– maybe Fuu'll lick that off of you – when I'm done." And he whips his head up in time to watch Fuu's lips form the not-words "oh, oh, oh" as she rolls her hips into her hand.

After he's been holding off for so long, he's reached a sort of plateau – a hot interminable place that begins in his belly and ends in his balls - and it's nice, it's good, he could just stay here and keep fucking like this all night and right through tomorrow –

Jin shoves him in the solar plexus. "Finish or don't, but get off of me," he hisses.

"You've had yours, you asshole –" he begins, but Jin glares at him and makes a shushing gesture. When he turns to look, sure enough, there's Fuu, curled up half-on her futon and smacking her lips as she sleeps, one hand still wedged between her thighs.

"Oh," he says, and starts fucking Jin faster. Jin has the courtesy to push back and clamp down on his cock, and when Mugen does get there, it's oh so sweet – he flashes through thoughts of pulling out and getting even more come on Jin's chest – or his face, or his hair – but no, this is good, just like this, getting him come-sticky inside and out and biting down on Jin's other earlobe so he'll have matching bruises – like earrings – so he can keep himself quiet – _fuck_ –

"I'm serious," Jin whispers. "Get off of me." And then he gives Mugen a good hard push, so that he doesn't actually have to bother with getting off of anybody anyway. Jin gathers his yukata and slips silently towards the door; across the room, Fuu makes a sort of bubbling sound. "Congratulations," Jin says drily. "You fucked me so hard that you made Fuu pass out."

He probably thinks he's radiating chilly dignity, but he's got come all over him, and half of his ponytail has fallen loose. Mugen would let the bastard know just how ridiculous he looks, except he's too busy stretching out on the futon. "Try not to get your bony ass molested in the bath," he mumbles, but when he opens his eyes again, Jin's already gone.


End file.
